Berandang Adiksi
by SnawtaQyrios
Summary: [For event #YuuMikaDay] Mereka adalah dua orang yang sama-sama memendam rasa. Hingga sekuntum bunga dijadikan sebagai media pengungkapannya. "Rasa sayang tidak perlu dipendam, mari kirimkan mawar untuk menyampaikan."


**Owari no Seraph © Takaya Kagami & Yamato Yamamoto**

.

[Pengarang tidak mencari/mendapatkan profit atas pengerjaan hasil karya fanfik ini].

.

 **Warning**

AU, typo (s), misstypo (s), banyak kata repetisi, minimnya variasi kata, bahasanya lebay, hiprloba eh salah, hiperbola maksudnya, melow drama ala-ala roman picisan gagal, dan mungkin bakal bikin boring gitu deh.

.

For event #YuuMikaDay

.

* * *

 **. : BERANDANG ADIKSI : .**

* * *

" _Rasanya seperti mendapatkan sebutir emas di tumpukan jerami. Aku menemukan senyumnya di dalam lautan manusia._ "

.

Sama sekali tidak terpikirkan bahwa pandangannya akan menumbuk pada sosok asing yang namanya saja ia tidak tahu. Tungkainya tidak salah melangkah karena memang mengikuti arah orang banyak yang akan mengikuti acara penyambutan pelajar baru di aula sekolah.

Di saat tengah sibuk mencari rombongan barisan kelasnya dengan nasihat sang ibu dari rumah yang masih menggaung di kepala, ia tertegun pada semakhluk pirang yang berada di tengah keramaian.

Remaja itu pernah ia lihat di kereta bawah tanah. Mereka satu kereta bahkan berada di gerbang yang sama saat berangkat. Ia yang kala itu menggelayut tangan pada gantungan, jemu dengan sajian lorong-lorong gelap di lanskap jendela, tidak sengaja menangkap radar si pirang. Terlebih, ia sempat iri akan posisi si pirang yang telah mendapatkan salah satu tempat duduk di dalam kereta.

Sosok yang ia tatap di transportasi umum hanya sebatas tingkah semu―kepalanya agak menunduk, kedua lubang telinga tersumpali alat pendengar musik―wajahnya pun hanya terpindai sekitar lima puluh persen. Tetapi kali ini, di tengah banyaknya entitas-entitas di aula, si pirang terlihat berbeda. Perbedaan yang sangat kontras, teramat signifikan, mudah sekali untuk ia ketahui.

Senyumnya.

Ya, senyumnya.

Dia memiliki senyum yang teramat manis. Begitu melenakan. Mungkin karena sepasang giginya yang gingsul ikut terlihat tatkala bibirnya membuka dan melengkung, membuatnya jadi tampak mengagumkan―pun ekspresinya terlihat sangat bahagia. Atau mungkin ada sesuatu yang lain. Semacam sihir magis atau apa pun itu yang belum ia sadari, memberikan nilai tambah di senyumnya yang menawan.

Rasa iri yang sekilas sempat dirasa dalam kereta, kini bertransformasi menjadi rasa kagum yang terlampau kuat.

Ia bahkan enggan berpaling. Masih terus menatap sambil berjalan. Seolah paras itu membuat candu. Candu untuk terus menatap. Candu untuk terus menikmati. Sampai-sampai kakinya tersandung palang kelas yang kemudian mengundang tawa karena dirinya tersungkur.

Momen pertama itu pada akhirnya dirusak oleh sebuah bariton satir.

"Kyahahahahahaha. Perlu kupinjamkan kacamata, _baka_ Yuu."

* * *

Pernah ia membandingkan senyum si pirang dengan senyum yang lain. Dan contoh perbandingannya adalah sosok sahabat sejak kecil, Lida Akane. Gadis yang kerap mengekorinya sedari mereka masih bocah ingusan.

Banyak yang bilang Akane memiliki kriteria wanita yang sanggup memikat banyak pejantan. Pujian-pujian memuja, kalimat-kalimat majas yang dilontarkan untuk si gadis primadona yang ia dengar dari mulut-mulut para lelaki, merupakan resensi yang bisa ia tandingkan dengan si pirang meski timpang sebelah―karena yang satunya bergender wanita sementara yang satunya lagi adalah pria.

Tetapi tidak ada yang bisa mencegah penilaian dari dua makhluk yang sama-sama memiliki daya pikat berkualitas tinggi dari segi potret mata hijau. Ia yang memutuskan. Ia yang memberi penilaian.

Senyum Akane memang mengagumkan. Pun suaranya lembut, meneduhkan. Sikapnya kerap terbuka dan perhatian kepada siapa saja. Paras eloknya tentu di atas rata-rata wanita Jepang kebanyakan. Semua komponen yang setiap hari ia asup―karena Akane yang gemar membuntuti―dan ikatan spesial yang terukir semasa kecil telah melesapkan rasa sayang.

Benar. Ia tidak akan memungkiri ada getar suka dalam hatinya pada Akane. Tetapi, ia masih belum bisa mengategorikan apakah perasaan itu hanya sebatas kagum biasa karena sejarah mereka tumbuh bersama atau di luar batas yang lain. Ia masih belum tahu.

Hingga ia bisa menemukan jawaban ketika Akane telah dinyatakan cinta oleh kakak kelas satu tingkat di atasnya, Makoto Narumi. Dan digenggam bersambut oleh gadis itu.

Tidak ada tusukan sekecil jarum pun yang menikam relung hatinya. Tidak ada kejut-kejut listrik yang mencemari kewarasannya. Ia justru senang melihat sahabatnya membucahkan senyum lebih banyak, mencipratkan aura bahagia karena tengah dimabuk cinta.

Ya, afeksi yang dirasakannya kepada Akane hanya setaraf bermakna saudara.

Perbandingan final setelah direnungkan dalam waktu yang cukup lama―uluran senyum jelita Akane sangat berbeda dengan mekaran senyum di wajah pirang.

Bukan hanya Akane, ia juga membandingkannya dengan entitas-entitas lain. Tapi tidak ada yang bisa menyamai apalagi melampaui pesona memukau si pirang. Sebab, kembang senyum dan raut ekspresif remaja itu susah didefinisikan. Mungkin kata-kata metafora atau kiasan yang ada di dunia sekalipun tidak cukup untuk menjabarkannya secara gamblang.

Intinya, paras itu begitu memancar. Memukau. Nyaris tak bercela. Menariknya untuk terus mencuri tatap tanpa rasa jenuh.

Ya, yang awalnya ia gemar melihat si pirang tersenyum, kini sudah merambat ke aspek lain; mata jernih seperti angkasa biru, rambut pirang yang dilambai angin, juntaian kabel musik yang kadang menutupi liang telinga, ayunan tungkai, gerakan tangan yang gemar memegang dada, dan cara si pirang berbicara.

Bayangan-bayangan itu akan selalu muncul sekalipun ia menutup mata.

* * *

Tiga bulan berlalu, ia pun baru mengetahui namanya.

Ketika itu ia menyaksikan sebuah kejadian mengilukan yang membuat semua sendinya melunglai. Si pirang ambruk tiba-tiba di lapangan saat mengikuti jam pelajaran olahraga.

Seluruh tubuhnya seakan tersetrum. Kilat merubah gestur yang tengah duduk di dekat jendela sembari bertopang dagu di kelas―dengan setianya mencuri-curi pandang ke sosok pirang yang setengah berlari mengitari lapangan. Refleks badannya berdiri otomatis dengan pupil mata bergetar dan telapak tangan menekan permukaan meja.

Ujaran-ujaran menyesapi kemudian, lontaran dari beberapa teman sekelas yang secara tidak sengaja melihat kejadian itu. Mulai dari ucapan yang mengatakan si pirang memiliki penyakit lemah jantung bawaan―ia ingat remaja itu memang sering menyentuh dada―hingga suara bernada kaget, "Itu 'kan Mika- _san_!"

Mika.

Spontan ia menyuguh tanya tapi tidak bersirat penasaran. "Kau kenal, Shinoa?"

"Ya. Shindou Mikaela. Salah satu anggota klub musik."

Selarik nama mengagumkan. Semengagumkan sosoknya.

Mikaela.

Shindou Mikaela.

Nama itu terus disenandungkan di samping kecamuk pikir mengkhawatirkan bagaimana gerangan kondisi terkini si pirang yang dipastikan tidak sadarkan diri dan terpaksa harus dilarikan ke rumah sakit hari itu.

* * *

Kaki itu melangkah dengan sendirinya tatkala lembayung sore bertengger.

Sesungguhnya ia masih belum yakin apakah keberaniannya sudah terkumpul untuk barangkali membesuk sebentar. Tidak, ia masih pengecut meletakkan muka. Masih tahu diri bahwa dirinya ini asing. Mereka tidak saling mengenal alih-alih bertukar sapa. Mungkin keputusan benarnya adalah, ia perlu menengok sesaat. Ya, sesaat, demi meredamkan rasa gelisah yang terus-terusan menggendorkan hati untuk minta ditenteramkan.

Berbekal dari kabar gumam-menggumam, destinasi tungkai dilayangkan pada sebuah rumah sakit. Malu-malu bertanya pada sang resepsionis. Menilik kaca demi kaca pada tiap pintu kamar perawatan di jajaran ruangan yang telah diberitahukan dengan tatap cemas dan hati-hati. Seolah ia tidak ingin aksinya diketahui. Seakan presensinya tidak ingin dikenali.

Hingga suatu penampakan meluruhkan rasa risau sekaligus menyabet luka baru pada hatinya.

Si pirang itu masih dengan ekspresif yang sama, masih dengan senyum tulus yang tak tertakar indahnya, meladeni ocehan teman-temannya yang telah datang membesuk. Tidak peduli bahwa rona pucat yang menghiasi wajah mirip seperti pasien penderita penyakit kronis. Tidak peduli akan suaranya yang sengau berkat selang bantu pernapasan terfiksasi pada dua lubang hidung. Tidak menggubris tancapan infus pada punggung tangan yang mungkin terasa nyeri. Seolah si pirang ingin menunjukkan bahwa dia tidak perlu dikhawatirkan, bahwa penyakit ini sanggup dia lawan.

Untuk pertama kalinya ia ingin sekali menggantikan seseorang dalam memerangi sebuah penyakit.

Sampai detik itu, ia masih tidak sanggup melangkahi pintu kamar perawatan si pirang lebih jauh, apalagi mengucap kata perkenalan. Hanya memandang diam dalam eksistensi yang tak tertangkap radar. Berbalik pulang untuk kemudian besoknya ia kembali lagi, membawakan sebuket bunga mawar dan sekantong buah-buahan bebas pestisida. Namun nyatanya buah tangan itu batal diberikan karena ada oknum-oknum yang melabilkan niatnya.

Seharusnya ia tidak perlulah berlebihan membawakan sesuatu yang dapat menyimpulkan anggapan majemuk. Meski rencananya ia memang akan menitipkan barang-barang itu ke salah satu perawat untuk kemudian diserahkan kepada si pirang.

Kimizuki dan Yoichi yang tidak sengaja ditemuinya di rumah sakit meledek, " _Ciyee_ , Yuu. Mau menjenguk siapa? Pacar, ya?"

Untuk membuang malu, ia membelok arah ke ruangan pediatrik. Membagikan barang bawaannya kepada anak-anak yang dirawat di sana.

* * *

Aktivitas rutin. Tidak pernah absen mengamati diam-diam Mikaela yang sekarang menjadi oksigen kehidupan. Jika sehari saja tidak melihat, ia seakan sesak napas.

Sejauh ini ia masih belum berkenalan, hanya menatap tanpa kesan curiga berkat mengantongi trik. Triknya sederhana. Tidak perlu memunculkan diri dari jarak dekat, cukup memandang jauh dari radius tertentu saja. Atau jika tidak sengaja berada di tempat yang sama, ia akan bertingkah apatis, namun sesekali mencuri tatap pada Mikaela tanpa sepengetahuan.

Contohnya seperti menjadi langganan tetap di perpustakaan seusai sekolah. Sedikit pun ia tidak berniat membaca di sana. Tempat itu hanya dijadikan sebagai sulutan rasa kantuk, dengan hamparan meja sebagai tumpuan lengan memangku kepala dan sejilid buku tebal sebagai kamuflase. Kemudian ia akan pura-pura tenggelam tapi matanya akan menilik sipit, mengawasi Mikaela yang kerap meluangkan waktu membaca di meja seberang.

Atau bisa juga ia pura-pura tertidur di tribune terujung lapangan basket, karena sekali atau dua kali kesempatan Mikaela―dengan _earphone_ yang terpasang di telinga―akan menonton kakak kelas memantulkan bola oranye.

Gelagatnya haram terlacak sebagai penguntit. Cukup sekali saja dalam sehari ia melihat tampang si pirang dan ia tidak akan memaksakan. Kalau lebih maka itu adalah bonus.

* * *

Mungkin untuk pertama kalinya dalam sekian banyak tatap-tatap curian, mata mereka bertemu. Sepersekian detik.

Sepasang lazuardi yang terbingkai dalam kacamata, baru kali ini dirasa layaknya sebuah fenomena langit biru cerah, dan respon lirikan Mikaela bagai hawa surya yang menyilaukan mata.

Lekas ia mengalih pandang sebelum jalaran rasa kikuk memergoki aksinya selama ini.

Dan ia ingin kembali merasakan sensasi itu. Sensasi di mana kelereng hijau dan biru berserobok barang sedetik, atau paling tidak sepersekian detik. Maka dari itu, ia berani mengambil bangku yang jaraknya dekat dengan Mikaela di kantin sekolah waktu jam istirahat.

Sayangnya, saling tatap itu tidak terjadi lagi. Hanya ia yang lebih sering melirik sampai gerakan Mikaela terekam banyak. Tahu apa yang dilakukan Mikaela selain menyumpit makanan dan bertukar bincang dengan beberapa teman satu mejanya―Mikaela diminta menuliskan sebuah surat oleh temannya di sebuah buku catatan.

Bahkan tatkala memerhatikan Mikaela merobek secarik kertas yang berisi tulisan kalimat yang salah, meremas dan membuang gumpalannya ke salah satu bak sampah, ia memungutnya dan membawa pulang.

Lembar kertas itu ia setrika sampai rapi setelah sampai rumah. Dilaminating untuk kemudian ia tempel di dinding meja belajar.

Tulisan meliuk indah Mikaela ia jadikan sebagai kenang-kenangan di balik gagalnya ia mendapat lirikan balik kedua dari orang yang bersangkutan.

* * *

Waktu berlalu cepat. Perasaan cintanya tanpa sadar telah meluap banyak. Ia sangat-sangat waras untuk memikirkan bahwa dirinya tidak hanya sekadar memuja si pirang. Melainkan jatuh hati sedalam-dalam kepada Mikaela.

Ia tidak akan sanggup untuk mengaku. Preferensi menyimpang yang tidak tahu muncul sejak kapan pasti akan menjadi bahan sindiran.

Ini tidak semudah tangan bersambutnya Narumi dan Akane. Konyol jika ia terang-terangan menyatakan suka kepada seorang pria. Lebih memendam perasaan dan akan tetap setia menjadi pemerhati diam-diam. Lagi pula, kalimat terpasaran ini sangat benar adanya, _cinta tidak harus memiliki_ , bukan?

Namun, ada satu cara di mana hasrat ini tersalurkan.

Hari Mawar.

Di SMA Sanguinem, sekolah yang ia kecap edukasinya, memiliki tradisi mengirimkan bunga kepada orang-orang yang mereka sayang. Hari Mawar jatuh pada tanggal 1 Oktober. Hari pergantian musim.

Akan banyak sekali kuntum-kuntum mawar merah tergeletak di meja-meja panjang di aula. Pengirim cukup mengambil setangkai mawar dan menuliskan sesuatu pada dua kartu. Satu kartu berisi ucapan yang bebas ditulis pengirim dan satu kartu lagi ditulis dengan nama penerima lengkap dengan marga dan kelasnya.

Tidak Akane, tidak Mitsuba, tidak Shinoa, nyaris setiap hari para wanita di kelasnya mengisahkan tradisi ini. Ia bahkan sampai hafal bagaimana alurnya karena keseringan mendengar. Dan entah kerasukan apa pada esok hari ia berangkat pagi-pagi sekali membeli sekuntum bunga mawar putih dengan gradasi warna merah di bagian atas kelopak, menulis pesan yang sok puitis pada kartu ucapan.

Namun untuk kesekian kali, dua begundal pengganggu yang kehadirannya bagai hantu, merebut dan membaca kartu ucapannya―tentu dengan tambahan bualan setelahnya.

Nyaris ia membatalkan niat. Lagi.

* * *

Baru sebentar merehatkan mata, senggolan lengan dari Yoichi mengusiknya. Untung kali ini tidak hardikan atau lemparan penghapus papan tulis dari sang pengajar yang membangunkan, mengingat dirinya langganan tertidur di jam pelajaran sejarah.

Lima orang wanita entah dari kelas berapa yang bertugas menjadi kurir datang menginterupsi. Meminta izin membagikan mawar sesuai dengan identitas penerima.

Masih mengumpulkan nyawa, ia mendelik ke arah teman-temannya. Kimizuki dapat tujuh kuntum bunga, Yoichi lima tangkai, Shinoa dan Mitsuba masing-masing dapat delapan. Sementara ia dapat dua mawar.

Sebenarnya ia sama sekali tidak berharap akan mendapatkan kiriman bunga. Namun tidak ada salahnya ia membaca dua kartu ucapan yang terikat dengan pita emas pada bagian tangkai.

Sedikit agak malas-malasan, berpongah dagu, sebelah tangan membuka lipatan salah satu kartu. Melihat tulisannya saja ia sudah tahu―dari Akane.

Kartu kedua membuat keningnya berkerut.

 _Apakah terlalu berlebihan untuk memuji suaramu bagus?_

Terperangah lama. Ia tidak yakin dengan apa yang terlintas dalam pikirannya. Tetapi setelah pulang sekolah ia akan lekas membandingkan tulisan tangan itu dengan selembar kertas berlaminating yang tertempel pada dinding meja belajar.

* * *

.

. . . * . . .

.

* * *

" _Tidak ada syahdu yang kudengar selain suara merdunya melantunkan lagu tanpa iringan musik._ "

.

Tak akan ada yang bisa mencegah semesta untuk menjahili. Bagaimana linimasa memerangkapnya pada batas yang tak terjangkau naluri. Menjadikan sebuah momen teramat sederhana sebagai salah satu kenangan spesial untuk mematri ke dalam sanubari. Dihirup napas, diserap darah, lalu mengalir untuk kemudian disatukan bukan hanya pada kolom memori, tapi juga menambat pada hati.

Sebagai seseorang yang dilahirkan dengan struktur otot jantung abnormal bahkan terkadang harus menjadi langganan rumah sakit, tidak ada yang bisa ia perbuat tatkala takdir mengubah urgensi ritme jantungnya berdetak.

Degupan kencang pada organ vital pemompa darah yang dianggap sebagai alarm bahaya, kini tidak akan selalu mengantarkan tubuhnya pada suluran-suluran medis.

Ada kalanya jantung itu berdegup lebih dari biasanya bukan untuk mengisyaratkan bahwa penyakit genetik itu tengah menyerang, melainkan untuk memberi sinyal bahwa sebelah hatinya yang lain berada di sekitar.

Kejadian ini berpangkal ketika ia sedang berada di toko CD. Senandung merdu dilafalkan seentitas makhluk dalam mencoba memutar keping lagu melekat sampai ke dalam tulang rusuk, menabuhkan jantungnya memompa sedikit lebih cepat.

Ia yang tepat berada di sebelah, dipangkas jarak satu depa, terjerat sebegitu mudahnya hanya dengan mendengar vokal orang itu melantunkan bagian _refrain_ sebuah lagu. Lagu dari tembang lawas yang merupakan salah satu lagu favoritnya.

Bagaimana ia bisa terpesona berlipat ketika menengok dan mendapati sang pelantun dengan _headphone_ menutupi telinga. Pada angguk-angguk kecil yang mungkin tengah mengikuti irama. Pada sepasang mata hijau batu yang mengingatkannya akan keindahan permata, dan pada daya tarik dalam menyanyikan lirik dengan suara halus, sedikit bervibrasi, lirih, serta melebur dihantarkan udara.

Yang paling membuat bingung adalah irama jantungnya. Berdetak lebih dari yang seharusnya. Semakin berdebar-debar tak keruan tatkala dia melayangkan langkah, melewatinya untuk menukar CD ke konter kasir dengan lembaran uang. Melihat dia mengulurkan senyum ramah dan melenggang pergi meninggalkan gerai.

Semuanya terekam dalam mosi teramat lambat dalam dendangan _refrain_ sebuah tembang lawas. Tembang yang sebelumnya dinyanyikan oleh remaja bermata hijau. Tembang yang kemudian hanya terdengar dalam ruang telinganya. Terlampau syahdu sehingga pendengarannya menuli. Terlampau memberi kesan sampai debar jantungnya menggerogoti. Debar yang sama sekali tidak membuatnya tersiksa. Melainkan debar yang membucahkan rasa bahagia. Nyaman, sampai ia tidak membutuhkan hirupan udara lebih untuk menikmatinya.

Sosok yang telah memberikan satu dari sekian banyak momen berkesan ternyata didapatinya lagi di dalam ruang lingkup Sekolah Menengah Atas. Tempat ia menimba ilmu pengetahuan sebagai peserta didik baru.

Ia bisa menangkap suara mengaduh remaja itu ketika tersandung palang kelas sekalipun berbaur bahana tawa dari para saksi yang melihat aksi konyolnya di aula. Suara-suara debar jantungnya sendiri yang berdegup tak keruan lagi rasanya. Suara _refrain_ lagu yang kembali mengudara ketika ia mengawasi sosok itu memunggungi untuk memasuki kelas berbalok papan menggantung berketerangan 1-6.

Lagi-lagi dengan gerakan lamban. Lagi-lagi dengan embus napas tertahan. Lagi-lagi ia hafal bahwa tembang lawas favoritnya adalah latar musik ia memerhatikan secara saksama seseorang yang telah membuat hatinya tercuri sejak pertama kali ia melihat di gerai CD.

* * *

Memang tidak kali pertama ia mengagumi seseorang apalagi orang itu adalah pria. Karena ia pernah menambatkan rasa puja pada salah satu senior, Ferid Bathory, teman sekelas kakaknya yang gemar main ke rumah.

Ia suka dengan raut Ferid yang sekali pun tidak pernah menampakkan lekuk sendu. Belum lagi wajah blasteran yang sudah tercetak androgini dan tak terselubung segurat pun taksa. Nada bicara Ferid yang komikal selalu berhasil menggiring suasana ke dalam tawa.

Kakaknya pun masuk kategori salah satu orang yang dikaguminya. Saudara kandung dengan segala sikap protektif sejak ia masih batita, sejak mengetahui dirinyalah yang terpilih mengemban penyakit keturunan.

Namun, dua orang itu tidak sampai membuat dadanya berdebar-debar hingga bunyinya terdengar memenuhi telinga, berdenyut mencapai ubun-ubun, memaksanya menahan napas, mengharuskan tangannya menekan dada kuat, yang kemudian diakhiri pasokan oksigen lebih banyak untuk menstabilkan ritme jantung tak beraturan. Sekalipun ia tahu jingkrak-jingkrak jantungnya akan berhenti sendiri ketika orang yang membuatnya demikian lenyap dari pandangan.

Pun bukti ia hanya sekadar kagum adalah mengikhlaskan dua orang itu bersama orang lain. Ferid yang betah bergonta-ganti pasangan, dan kakaknya, Shinya, yang mulai mendekati seorang wanita tercantik berhelai ungu di kelas tiga. Tanpa ada sayatan sedih. Tanpa rasa dengki maupun rasa cemburu yang meraja. Justru ia turut bahagia melihat mereka bahagia dengan asupan asmaranya masing-masing.

Karena ia bukan tipe orang yang egois. Atau lebih tepatnya ia adalah makhluk yang percaya akan cinta pada pandangan pertama. Dan cinta itu bukanlah Ferid Bathory, apalagi kakaknya, Shinya.

Orang itu bernama Amane Yuuichirou. Remaja yang telah membuatnya mencinta dalam geming.

* * *

Sekarang degup nyaring jantungnya bagai bel. Ia bisa menemukan presensi Yuuichirou sekalipun matanya terbungkus pelupuk, sekalipun eksistensi makhluk itu terhalangi banyak punggung dan dada para manusia. Karena bukan mata yang menuntun melainkan hatinya.

Namun entah kenapa ia masih belum siap untuk saling membungkuk sopan seraya mengucap nama. Mungkin ia takut saking bahagianya rasa, jantungnya terlompat keluar dan berhenti berfungsi.

Seperti kejadian dirinya tumbang saat diharuskan mengelilingi lapangan pada jam olahraga. _Kardiomiopati_ -nya kambuh setelah entah berapa kali jantungnya bekerja sama menyelaraskan perasaannya terhadap Yuuichirou.

Kembali dirinya terlingkup selang dan kabel yang menjuntai. Kembali ia merasakan dada sebelah kirinya bagai ditusuk-tusuk jutaan jarum. Kembali telapak tangannya ngilu dialiri likuid obat. Kembali ia harus menelan oksigen murni lewat kungkungan masker yang membuat wajahnya terasa panas. Dan kembali ia mendengar sayup-sayup onomatope konstan peranti sebagai gambaran denyut jantungnya yang tengah kritis.

Namun dalam situasi bagaimanapun keadaannya, bahkan di bawah alam sadar, bayangan sosok Yuuichirou kerap muncul. Memberikan kekuatan untuk ia segera bangun ke realita, sekalipun alat-alat penunjang itu masih bersemayam pada bagian-bagian tubuhnya tiga jam setelah ia di ambang kekomaan. Masih dengan suara monoton dari monitor pemantau. Masih dengan cairan yang memaksa masuk lewat selang-jarum tusukan. Masih dengan alat bantu napas―meski wajahnya sudah tidak terasa panas berkat nasal kanul yang kini terpasang tetapi lama-lama membuat bulu hidungnya gersang.

Dan lagi semesta mengerjainya, membuat rasa kagum dan cintanya semakin membeludak penuh. Yuuichirou dilihatnya datang ke rumah sakit ketika ia menghirup udara segar di taman rumah sakit setelah keadaan tubuhnya sudah lebih baik dan jenuh dengan interior monoton kamar perawatan. Membawa sebuket bunga mawar putih bergradasi merah nan cantik dan sekantong buah-buahan.

Tebersit rasa besar kepala jika Yuuichirou datang bertujuan untuk membesuknya. Pasti jiwanya akan rela melanglang buana untuk mencari dan mengulurkan rasa terima kasih teramat sangat pada sang _cupid_ saking terbuainya jika sebuket mawar indah itu diberikan padanya. Tapi fakta mereka tidak saling mengenal kemudian menghajarnya. Meski ia tidak kecewa dan justru bertambah cintanya tatkala barang-barang itu ditujukan untuk siapa.

Rupanya remaja itu berhati tulus dan mulia, memberikan bunga dan buah-buahan pada pasien anak-anak. Mengembangkan senyum-senyum bahagia pada sekumpulan pasien di sana.

Ia semakin mengabdikan segenap hati dan perasaan ini untuk Yuuichirou seorang. Dan tak akan pernah menyesal untuk menaruh rasa.

* * *

Banyak hal-hal tidak terduga yang terlalu berlebihan untuk dianggap sebagai kebetulan.

Salah satunya adalah presensi Yuuichirou yang turut mendaratkan pantat di tribune penonton ketika ia menyaksikan para kakak kelas―termasuk Ferid dan kakaknya―memainkan basket di lapangan _indoors._

Ia yang merasakan debaran di dada, berdegup-degup, sudah bisa menebak bahwa Yuuichirou pastilah tertangkap irama jantungnya, pastilah remaja itu berada di dekatnya. Terang saja, ketika kepala ditolehkan, ia memang menemukan Yuuichirou dengan leher terkulai dan mata menutup di salah satu bangku panjang di barisan belakang.

Bahkan ia sampai harus menyumpalkan _earphone_ untuk bisa menetralkan ritme jantung. Takut suara taluhan hatinya terdengar sampai keluar apalagi jika sampai ke telinga Yuuichirou.

Begitu pun dengan eksistensi mereka yang sama-sama berada di perpustakaan, dengan spasi yang tidak mencapai ratusan meter. Nyaris setiap hari. Membuat atensinya semakin terinterupsi.

Kemunculan Yuuichirou yang lagi-lagi membungkuk terlelap di salah satu meja baca. Dan ia hanya bisa mencuri pandang lewat celah-celah rak buku sambil menyentuh dada―karena pengecut untuk melihat dari jarak dekat. Tak tahu bagaimana menanggapi hasrat untuk menyentuh pucuk surai legam itu, menyapu air liurnya yang menetes atau membelai kulitnya yang menyimpan otot-otot kejantanan.

Atau ketika mata mereka saling menatap tanpa sengaja dalam durasi kurang dari sedetik. Membuat dirinya nyaris kolaps jika saja jantungnya berdenyut tidak dengan maksud menyerang melainkan menggambarkan hatinya yang terlampau bahagia.

Segala eksistensi Yuuichirou yang bisa terlacak hanya dari debar-debar jantung―sekalipun mata terlalu lamban dalam menemukan sosok aslinya―adalah sesuatu hal yang tidak bisa dibohongi. Kebetulan yang terasa sangat nyata. Seolah ada setabir rahasia yang tersimpan di baliknya. Dan ia sampai sekarang hanya bisa menyimpan tanya sedalam ia menyimpan rasa cintanya yang melimpah tak terhingga.

* * *

Ada pada suatu titik di mana rasa gundah bertakhta. Menggamangkan nadir hati. Mendorong nafsu untuk melakukan salah satu upaya selain hanya jadi pengamat tersembunyi.

Ini gara-gara ia mendengar sebuah kisah. Kisah tentang pengalaman romantis seorang perancang bangunan. Perancang asal negeri di benua Eropa yang mana telah merekonstruksi sekolah Sanguinem dengan amat sangat kokoh. Kemudian dijadikan sebuah tradisi untuk mengenang jasanya sekaligus sebagai simbolis masa-masa remaja yang penuh warna.

Tradisi ini yang menjadi pembeda SMA Sanguinem dengan SMA lain. Nilai tambah yang menjadi pemikat terutama untuk para kaum hawa―selain tentu karena taraf pendidikannya di atas rata-rata.

Apalagi kalau bukan Hari Mawar. Hari di mana murid-murid Sanguinem panen raya bunga. Meski sebenarnya Hari Mawar adalah sebuah tradisi yang secara denotatif telah menyenjangkan murid populer dan murid yang tidak populer. Akan tetapi, masih banyak yang sukarela berperan serta ketimbang yang mencibir, alih-alih membuat petisi penolakan.

Di sinilah ia merasa bimbang. Apakah ia harus berpartisipasi dalam rangka menyampaikan perasaannya? Memanfaatkan para panitia yang kompeten dalam menjaga kerahasiaan para pengirim?―karena sungguh ia malu menampakkan diri sebagai pecinta dalam bisu aksara tetapi ternyata makhluk pesakitan yang bisa sekarat kapan saja, terlebih mereka bergender sama.

Perlu waktu yang cukup lama untuk merenungkan. Sampai ia akhirnya mau melakukan karena digentayangi penggugah iman berwujud bias lelaki berambut legam.

Suatu cara sudah ia telusupkan pada kelopak mawar biru hasil buatan dari mengubah mawar putih dengan menggunakan cairan tertentu. Ia ingin di hari H nanti perasaan yang lebih dari biasa ini bisa disalurkan lewat sekuntum bunga spesial. Karena mawar biru mempresentasikan perasaan akan cinta yang tak terjangkau. Bunga langka yang nyaris tidak dijual kecuali pada hari kasih sayang.

Sayangnya ia salah takaran. Kelopak bunga buatannya memang berhasil menjadi biru namun lebih cepat layu, dan menciut buruk rupa, serta menguarkan bau busuk tajam.

Besoknya ia tawar rasa. Mencabut tekad untuk turut mengirimkan bunga. Mungkin memang begini jalan takdirnya. Hanya sebagai pemuja dengan cinta sepihak yang tak kasatmata.

Namun ketetapan hati itu masih _denial,_ tidak _fix_ sepenuhnya benar. Nyatanya ia mau-mau saja diajak dua orang temannya, Rene dan Lacus, ke aula. Dan tiba-tiba saja ia berubah pikiran karena ada beberapa alasan yang membuatnya melakukan demikian.

Pertama, kalimat yang tertera pada spanduk yang membentang di bagian atas pintu aula. _Rasa sayang tidak perlu dipendam, mari kirimkan mawar untuk menyampaikan_.

Kedua, kejadian singkat yang membuatnya merasa menjadi orang payah. Ia melihat Yuuichirou ada di sana, menulis sebuah kartu yang mana kemudian seorang pria berkacamata menjahilinya.

"Kau terlalu berandang jika sekalipun mataku dalam kondisi tunanetra. Wahahaha. Berandang itu apa, Yuu? Kosa kata baru dari mana?" Ejekan si kacamata terdengar sampai ke telinganya.

"Makanya banyak-banyak baca buku, bodoh!"

"Bukannya kau ke perpustakaan cuma menumpang tidur? Banyak membaca buku apanya!"

"Berisik! Sini kembalikan kartuku!"

Tikai suara yang kemudian diakhiri dengan kejaran dua makhluk itu hingga ke luar pintu aula.

Ia tidak bisa menyangkal ada rasa pedih yang mengakar. Ritme jantungnya bahkan berdetak lambat. Remaja itu, Yuuichirou, ternyata telah memiliki seseorang yang dia suka dan turut mewakilkan rasa pada sekuntum bunga. Kata-kata berkiasan yang ia dengar, oh, pasti orang itu sangat spesial sekali bagi Yuuichirou.

Namun, meski begitu, ia sedikit pun tidak menyesal karena telah mencintai. Tidak kecewa pada perasaannya sendiri. Malah ia merasa harus menyampaikan sesuatu bahwa sebenarnya Yuuichirou mempunyai pengagum rahasia.

Dua kartu ia goreskan tinta. Salah satu mawar merah darah diletakkan tepat di kumpulan bunga-bunga yang telah dipilih para pengirim.

Sosok si legam kembali ia lihat memasuki aula sambil garuk-garuk. Tampak agak kikuk. Lalu mengeluarkan setangkai bunga berbungkus tabung plastik dari dalam tas. Bunga yang sangat indah, bergradasi merah pada bagian atas mekaran kelopaknya. Bunga yang pernah ia lihat Yuuichirou bawa ketika di rumah sakit.

* * *

Jam pelajaran matematika di kelas 1-2 terjeda sementara. Bukan sebuah hal yang aneh ketika para pengusiknya adalah kurir pengantar bunga. Mereka akan datang dengan raut bahagia dengan membawa keranjang berisi mawar-mawar.

Tertegun. Biji biru lalu fokus mengamati gradasi warna berbeda berada di kumpulan kuntum-kuntum mawar berwarna merah senada.

Bunga kiriman Yuuichirou!

Punggungnya menegang mengamati bunga itu diombang-ambingkan ke sana ke mari dalam keranjang tentengan sang pengantar yang sibuk membagikan. Itu artinya bunga bawaan si legam hitam arang ditujukan pada salah satu murid di kelas ini. Tapi siapa?

Apa untuk Krul, gadis imut dengan tingkah misterius yang membuat tidak sedikit pria penasaran? Atau Rika, gadis berbodi proporsional yang kerap berpakaian seksi?

Belum selesai ia menduga-duga, setangkai mawar merah menggeletak di atas meja. Atensinya tersita.

Kartu ucapannya bertuliskan, _Jangan sakit lagi ya, Mika-chan._

Dan ada hiasan ikon senyum yang tersusun dari dua tanda baca. Bunga dari kakaknya, Shinya.

Senyum tulus terulas sebagai wujud mensyukuri bahwa ia telah diberikan saudara terbaik di dunia.

"Ini bunga terindah yang aku lihat hari ini." Suara seorang salah satu kurir membuatnya menyetir kepala.

Sontak ia kaget tapi tidak ditampakkan. Bunga putih berhias merah itu diberikan padanya. Hanya padanya. Bunga itu untuknya!

Jantungnya mulai berdetak tak keruan lagi baik ketika akan nenyambut maupun setelah mengambil bunga. Untuk beberapa detik ia membatu. Terpana menatap mawar ditangannya lekat-lekat.

Alasan logis kemudian menyeruak. Bisa jadi yang mengirim bunga sejenis seperti ini bukan hanya Yuuichirou. Lagi pula, bunga bergradasi ini tidak hanya ada satu-satunya di Tokyo. Pasti banyak yang menjualnya di toko-toko bunga atau di penjaja jalanan. Dan mungkin hanya kebetulan saja diberikan pada momen yang sama, yakni Hari Mawar.

Untuk memastikan dan meredam asumsi-asumsi hatinya yang belum tentu benar, pelan kartu ucapan yang menyertai bunga itu dibuka.

 _Di antara sua yang tak pernah bertukar, kelakar yang tak pernah terumbar, ada asa yang singgah memahat nama malaikat pada sebelah jiwa. Percaya atau tidak, kau terlalu berandang jika sekalipun mataku dalam kondisi tunanetra._

Terharu akan apa yang telah ia baca, sepasang lazuardi berkaca-kaca. Refleks tangan menutup mulut, takut jika lirih isak pecah menghambur.

* * *

.

. . . * . . .

.

* * *

Bau tanah basah bercampur hawa udara panas terendus. Invasi rinai hujan adalah pelakunya. Mengiterupsi muda-mudi Sanguinem yang saling pamer dan bercerita seputar perolehan bunga mereka.

Benda penghalang hujan dengan ragam corak dan warna masing-masing membuka untuk orang yang pemerhati pada cuap-cuap radio atau siaran cuaca di saluran tv pagi hari.

Cecair langit dengan menit singkat berhasil menyapu jalanan dari tungkai-tungkai manusia. Menerjang lebih deras bahkan merebakkan aura dingin ke udara.

Jarak menuju stasiun bawah tanah masih jauh. Mikaela yang sepanjang jalan mengulum senyum sambil memegang bunga mawar putih bernuansa merah bergegas mencari tempat berteduh.

Sebuah bangunan berdinding merah bata dengan kanopi yang cukup lebar ia jadikan tempat bernaung. Punggungnya menyandar setelah menepuk-nepukkan pundak sebentar dan beberapa bagian tubuh lain yang telah dibasahi sedikit air. Ia mendelik sesaat ke atas kanopi hanya untuk mengukur intensitas hujan yang turun. Kemudian menghidu bunga di tangannya seraya menyambung senyum.

Tidak sekali dua Mikaela melakukan demikian. Hatinya terlampau bahagia mendapatkan bunga cantik ini. Lebih bahagia lagi ketika ia mengetahui siapa pengirimnya. Ya, memang ini hanya dugaan. Tetapi pengamatannya di aula tentang siapa yang membawa dan sedikit ucapan di kartu yang dibocorkan, mematahkan anggapan keliru. Yuuichirou kemungkinan besar adalah pengirim sebenarnya.

Mikaela tak habis pikir bahwa ternyata selama ini perasaannya tidak sepihak. Atau mungkin Yuuichirou juga diam-diam memerhatikannya. Ah, membayangkannya saja Mikaela sudah tak sanggup. Tak sanggup saking senangnya jika itu benar.

Lagi, ia hidu bunga itu dalam-dalam. Bau harumnya begitu menenangkan dan membuat damai. Seakan-akan ada banyak cinta bertebaran pada serbuk sarinya. Kalau perlu Mikaela akan terus menghidu, menjadikannya sebagai pembasmi penyakit keturunannya.

Benar. Mulai sekarang ia akan lebih ekstra hati-hati. Harus tetap sehat. Rajin minum obat. Istirahat teratur. Rutin mengikuti terapi. Tidak akan pernah sekali pun mencoba begadang. Dan lebih mengurangi aktivitas yang dapat membuat jantungnya memompa dengan sangat cepat. Karena sekarang ada alasan di mana hidupnya akan terasa sangat-sangat bermakna.

Tiba-tiba jantungnya berdegup nyaring. Hiduan pada bunga di tangan terjeda. Mikaela merasakan hawa keberadaan seseorang di sampingnya. Tetapi Mikaela membiarkan. Tidak merubah jurusan kepala sedikit pun.

Yuuichirou memilih tempat bernaung secara asal. Karena tempat itu adalah yang terdekat dari jaraknya berjalan. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa sudah ada makhluk mengagumkan yang bersemayam di bawahnya. Tentu ia terkesiap dan dadanya turut berdebar-debar tak keruan.

Yuuichirou menepis air hujan yang menyangkut pada pakaian. Agak sedikit kikuk gerakannya, semoga saja Mikaela tidak sadar. Lalu setelah selesai, ia turut menyandarkan badan sekaligus melesapkan dua tangan ke saku samping celana.

Diliriknya Mikaela yang tengah menggenggam tangkai bunga pemberiannya. Ia tertegun lama mengamati wajah itu agak sedikit menunduk, mata tertutup seolah khidmat menyesap bau mawar, dan senyum Mikaela yang muncul meski tipis.

Yang mencuri atensi dalam kisaran detik lama bukan tingkah Mikaela yang menyenangi bunga mawar bergradasi―pastinya hal itu sudah tidak bisa tertakar lagi kadar bahagia dalam diri Yuuichirou. Yang dilihatnya bukan itu. Bukan. Tapi yang ia perhatikan adalah betapa menawannya lekuk persona Mikaela dalam jarak dekat yang mungkin hanya berkisar satu depa.

Keindahan iras si pirang dari jarak jauh saja sudah membuatnya terlena. Apalagi dalam spasi sedekat ini, membuatnya semakin tenggelam lebih dalam. Tenggelam sampai ke dasar dengan gelembung-gelembung air yang melayang, lalu meletus ke permukaan mengutarakan; _pesona wajahnya sungguh cantik rupa_.

Lekas Yuuichirou pindahkan pandangan pada jalanan yang dihantam guyuran hujan sebelum aksinya tertangkap basah oleh orang yang bersangkutan.

Kakofoni yang menemani mereka hanyalah serbuan air langit yang tiada hentinya menghajar. Menghajar tanah, menghajar genting, menghajar pohon, menghajar bagian atap bangunan dan menghajar hati Yuuichirou yang masih enggan menuai bincang padahal sudah diberi kesempatan seemas ini.

Tersadar bahwa peluang ini mungkin tidak akan muncul lagi, Yuuichirou pun memutuskan untuk melontar kata. "Bunga yang indah."

Detak jantung Mikaela semakin berlompat-lompat. Sesaat ia merasa linglung karena terkejut Yuuichirou melempar sapa.

Menoleh. "Ah, iya." Sebisa mungkin Mikaela berusaha agar suaranya tidak bergetar. "Aku sangat suka bunga ini."

Seketika bunga-bunga imajiner yang lain memenuhi kepala Yuuichirou.

"Dapat berapa?" Tanya yang harus terdengar tidak menuntut. Tanya yang tidak boleh terdengar seperti penasaran.

"Dapat dua." Gigi gingsul Mikaela yang mirip seperti taring tampak membuatnya lebih sedap dipandang.

Yuuichirou langsung berpikir bahwa ia ternyata punya saingan.

"Tetapi yang satunya dari kakakku." Entah kenapa Mikaela seperti harus menerangkan agar orang di sebelahnya tidak salah paham.

Yuuichirou menertawakan dirinya sendiri dalam hati. Dugaannya terlalu berlebihan.

"Kalau kau?" tanya Mikaela lebih lanjut.

"Ah, aku cuma dapat dua." Yuuichirou menggaruk tengkuk, langkah antisipasi jika ia mulai berpikir yang bukan-bukan lagi. "Mungkin karena aku bukan anak yang populer."

Satu bunga dari dirinya, satu bunganya lagi pastilah dari seseorang yang menempatkan Yuuichirou secara khusus. Mikaela tahu akan risikonya, karena bagaimanapun juga wajah Yuuichirou tergolong tampan, tentu ada orang lain juga yang turut mengagumi si mata hijau. Namun, Mikaela tidak berkecil hati, sebab dari awal ia memang tidak berharap lebih dari ini, sebelum ia menyadari bahwa pengirim bunga favoritnya adalah Yuuichirou.

"Aku juga tidak populer. Buktinya aku cuma dapat dua, sama sepertimu."

"Tapi setidaknya kaudapat satu bunga yang berbeda. Bukankah itu sudah cukup mengartikan bahwa kau spesial bagi orang yang mengirimkannya." Secara tidak langsung Yuuichirou mengutarakan isi hatinya.

Spesial.

Ah, kata itu seakan melambungkan jiwa Mikaela ke atas langit, menerbangkan tubuhnya sebadan-badan. Sekuntum mawar indah yang melihatnya saja membuat gadis mana pun iri untuk memiliki dan ucapan syahdu pada kartu, sudah cukup menerjemahkan bahwa ia memang teristimewa.

"Tidak tahu, ah." Mikaela malu lalu tertawa renyai-renyai. Ia menyesal karena tidak bisa memberikan hal yang serupa seperti yang dilakukan Yuuichirou. Bunga mawar merah yang tergolong 'pasaran'―karena nyaris semua murid di Sanguinem mendapatkannya―tidak cukup untuk menunjukkan bahwa Yuuichirou pun teramat spesial. Dan sudah pasti Yuuichirou tidak tahu bahwa salah satu dari dua bunga itu adalah darinya.

Keduanya bungkam kemudian. Kaku kembali menggelayuti. Mereka sudah tidak saling menatap seperti tadi. Yuuichirou tidak tahu perkataan macam apa lagi yang patut untuk ia uraikan. Lupa bahwa mereka belum berkenalan secara formal. Lantas ia melemparkan pandangan ke seberang jalan. Menemukan topik bahasan baru.

"Aku rasa hujannya tidak akan berhenti dalam waktu cepat. Kalau nanti hujannya sudah tidak terlalu deras, mau menemaniku minum-minum di kafe seberang?"

Mikaela tertegun. Mata hijau ditatapnya lekat-lekat. Kejernihan warna itu memabukkan. Membuatnya kepayang dan mencetuskan opini percaya diri. _Apa ini kencan?_

Tak perlu lama si pirang berpikir. "Boleh."

Yuuichirou pulih dalam lupa ingatan. Ia memang tahu siapa nama Mikaela tetapi bukankah mereka belum berkenalan secara langsung?

"Ah, namaku Amane Yuuichirou dari kelas 1-6. Kau bisa memanggilku Yuu seperti orang-orang."

Mikaela sudah tahu sejak pertama kisah ini diceritakan. "Aku dari kelas 1-2. Tapi jangan heran dengan namaku, ya. Namaku seperti perempuan."

 _Tidak akan_ , Yuuichirou berujar di hatinya. _Namamu 'kan indah, seindah dirimu._

Nyatanya, hanya anggukan sebagai jawaban.

"Shindou M―Mikaela." Terbata, Mikaela takut diejek.

Yuuichirou tersenyum. Senyum yang tidak sinis ataupun sarkas. Senyum tulus, sangat tulus. "Nama yang bagus."

Dan mereka saling mengembangkan bibir lebih lebar hingga susunan gigi mereka terlihat di bawah naungan atap kanopi sebuah bangunan, di tengah dunia yang diguyur cecair langit, di pinggir jalan di mana seorang penunggang sepeda melintas melawan arus hujan, dan di seberang kafe yang dapat memberikan kehangatan.

Semuanya kemudian bergerak teramat lambat. Deras hujan bahkan tampak seperti tetes-tetes air yang berguguran pelan. Lalu waktu seakan berhenti. Hanya mereka yang bergerak, meski hanya sekadar saling bertukar senyum bahagia.

* * *

 **SELESAI**

* * *

berandang

 **be•ran•dang** _a_ tampak dengan jelas; mudah terlihat (karena tidak ada yang menutupi atau melindungi)

adiksi

 **adik•si** _n Dok_ kecanduan atau ketergantungan secara fisik dan mental terhadap suatu zat.

 _Kardiomiopati_ atau lemah jantung adalah penyakit yang berhubungan dengan _miokard_ atau otot jantung.

Hari Mawar saya ambil dari **Cupid Day** dalam film **Before I Fall** yang diangkat dari novel berjudul sama karya **Lauren Oliver**. Naskah filmnya ditulis **Maria Maggenti** dan disutradai oleh **Ry Russo-Young** serta diproduksi **Awesomeness Films**. (Maaf jika ada kesamaan pada bagian ini di fanfik lain).

* * *

 **a/n**

Hepi YuuMika day yang pertama. Yeee! Hurayy! Semoga OTP ini akan terus menyatu dengan jiwa saya. Lha? Maksudnya akan selalu menyatu di jiwa shipper YuuMika.

Sebenarnya saya punya rencana pengin bikin challenge kecil-kecilan sejak bulan Mei atau April yang lalu buat hari YuuMika kelak. Dan kadonya adalah LN fanfik Ons buatan saya versi cetak. Yah, memang sih tulisan saya enggak bagus-bagus amat, dan cerita saya kadang pasaran, tapi setidaknya saya bisa memberikan cendera mata untuk pengasup fandom minor ini (biaya ongkir, biaya cetak segala macam saya yang nanggung). Tapi apa daya kehiatusan saya beberapa bulan ke belakang saya gunakan buat fokus ke RL. Alhasil LN-nya belum ketulis sampe sekarang. Ya udah, challenge-nya saya tabung aja buat yang akan datang. Dan saya pun ikut memeriahkan event YuuMika day yang pertama ini.

Terima kasih sudah bersudi membaca. Sekali lagi, SELAMAT HARI YUUMIKA!

 **-Snaw-**


End file.
